KelTec KSG
|set = 4 |ammotype = 12 gauge buckshot |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags -- 14 rnds |firemodes = Pump-Action |accuracy = 20 |recoil = 90 |damage = 280 |firerate = 5 |mobility = 66 |reload = 80 |penetration = 25 |effective_range = }} The KelTec KSG is a tier 4 premium shotgun. Overview The KelTec KSG is a pump-action shotgun which features by far the highest damage-per-shot and penetration of all shotguns, as well as by far the highest magazine size and reserve ammunition capacity of all pump-action shotguns. Furthermore, the KelTec KSG features exceptional mobility in exchange for extremely low accuracy (which can either be an advantage or a disadvantage). The KelTec KSG has a very clear iron sight. As with all shotguns, aiming-to-sights barely has an effect on mobility, allowing the user to aim-to-sights virtually all the time. The KelTec KSG currently doesn't have a W-Task or Weapon Customization. Performance Compared to the Benelli M3 Mod 2, the KelTec KSG is almost a straight upgrade, with its statistics being seemingly modeled on this weapon (whilst being heavily improved). However, the Benelli M3 Mod 2 features slightly higher mobility and can also easily access a silencer through its W-Task. This certainly gives the Benelli M3 Mod 2 a huge advantage over the KelTec KSG at the moment, though this might change in the future if the KelTec KSG is given access to silencers through Weapon Customization. Compared to the Franchi SPAS-12, which is essentially a straight upgrade to the MP-133, the KelTec KSG features much lower accuracy and lower effective distance in exchange for higher damage, higher penetration, higher magazine size, higher reserve ammunition, and higher mobility. Unlike the KelTec KSG (and the Benelli M3 Mod 2), both the MP-133 and Franchi SPAS-12 have access to Weapon Customization, giving both of them a significant advantage over the KelTec KSG. This might change in the future if the KelTec KSG is given access to Weapon Customization. At that point, the KelTec KSG would become the undisputed best pump-action shotgun in the game. Note that by that time, the developers of the game might have already nerfed the KelTec KSG as a consequence of being granted access to Weapon Customization. Trivia * The KSG is the only premium shotgun in Contract Wars that can be purchased with GP only. * The KSG is the only shotgun with a foregrip pre-attached. * In real life the KSG uses its two barrels separately, allowing it to switch quickly between two ammunition types (for instance buckshot and slug). A three-position lever is used to switch the input and output of the barrels, only allowing one barrel to chamber shells and to be reloaded at a time. The middle-position will block both barrel and allows to chamber a round manually (the chamber needs to be empty though, so it is required to unload or to fire the already chambered round). * Ingame, the KSG is the only ambidextrous gun. Category:Not Taskable Category:Not Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 4 Category:Shotguns Category:Bullpup Category:Semi-Automatic Category:KelTec Category:United States